


[Podfic] Bottoms Up - written by lolo313 (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Why did it have to be the tavern? Of all the excuses in the world, why did Gaius have to always choose the tavern?"</i><br/>When Arthur catches wind of Merlin ducking work to drink at the tavern, he decides a new punishment is in store for his good-for-nothing manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bottoms Up - written by lolo313 (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bottoms Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434844) by [lolo313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolo313/pseuds/lolo313). 



> [I orphaned this podfic for personal reasons.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2570342) Now that said reasons are null and void, here it is again.
> 
> This podfic features dubcon. You have been warned.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101024100531/merlin1/images/2/20/735.jpg)

music: _Animal_ by Conor Maynard 

**Duration:** 00:41:43

**Size:** 38.37 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jchzg18e2rd70la/Bottoms+Up.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A24gykmqKf0&index=16&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bottoms-up).  
  
---|---


End file.
